<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The weird adventure of Agent Wade by EggyLovesWade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719003">The weird adventure of Agent Wade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggyLovesWade/pseuds/EggyLovesWade'>EggyLovesWade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Sided Love, Robotnik is Robotnik, Stone is soft, Wade is a Good Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggyLovesWade/pseuds/EggyLovesWade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, Wade is an agent. Wade works along side Stone and Robotnik and the plot follows along with the Sonic movie and afterwards. Just how things might have turned out if Wade was an agent instead of a cop in Green Hills.<br/>This fic is just for fun and I hope everyone enjoys it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (mentioned), Wade Whipple/Agent Stone (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At Governments Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The day really started out like any other. It was a bit dark, there must have been an overcast. That meant Robotnik was going to be in such a terrible mood. His mood seemed to correlate with the weather, which almost made him somewhat predictable. Did it always fall out that way? Of course it didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade finished making himself look presentable, at least to Robotnik’s standards. He sighed before heading out of his quarters. His room was across from his fellow agent; Agent Stone. Robotnik thought it was necessary for his agents to live in the lab whilst he always got the fancy hotel rooms, or sometimes he even stayed in the lab with them... but not very often.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade was making his way to the main room, seeing it already bright and filled with the sound of Robotnik working on something. When he walked in and saw Stone and Robotnik sharing latte’s, he figured they both pulled an all nighter. Wade sighed, seeing just how many empty latte cups were lying around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You both shouldn’t be drinking this much coffee,” he commented as he started picking them all up. Neither of them seemed to hear him, which activated his ‘quiet agent’ mode. He’d silently clean up around them so that they could stay focused and hopefully realize he’s finally awake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade disposed of the latte cups as needed, cleaning up whatever spilt coffee there was. It’s been like this for months. He wanted to say he didn’t mind it but he really could be doing more elsewhere. He didn’t know why Robotnik needed two assistants, the main thing he uses Wade for was clean up. May it be around the lab or from a mission.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He wouldn’t lie though. Every time he saw Robotnik and Stone talking in depth about something, he so badly wanted to be apart of it. It was either that or he just wanted to be close to-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahem,” a clearing of Robotnik’s throat seemed to snap Wade out of his thoughts. “I see you finally decided to join us. Right on time, Whipple.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have a lot to do today,” Stone piped up, “some more aim training for the drones. You and I will of course, be the targets.” Stone’s voice seemed to hold some kind of attitude as he spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Wade repeated, feeling some sort of defeat. Him and Stone started getting ready for the training before they both seemed to be interrupted by Robotnik’s computer going off. It made the three of them stop and stare at the floating red message.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Robotnik huffed as he walked over to the screen, he tapped on the notification. It was the government, it just HAD to be them. The three of them at least had one thing in common and that was their hate for the government. It was nice being able to agree on something with Robotnik, other than... other matters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Half the country is in a blackout,” Robotnik said as he read over, “they’re needing our help. Stone, Whipple, go start the truck. Our day just got a little more interesting.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Memories, Oh Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade forgot how much he hated setting up the mobile lab. Him and Stone have had to do it some many times, and don’t even get him started with breaking everything down. It seemed like forever by the time they were finished and they weren’t even allowed to stay in the lab with Robotnik. It was a government rule that no one could be in the truck with Robotnik whilst its mobile. If Robotnik and his fellow agents were to get hurt then the government would be in shambles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Instead of Wade and Stone riding in the truck, they rode in a black SUV just behind it. As if that was any safer.. Though, Wade didn’t mind it. He was here with Stone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Stone on the other hand took this time to get things done. He was sending emails, notes, whatever, from his phone quicker than Wade could breathe. Things weren’t always this weird. Things seemed to change with time, and as much as Robotnik would like to refuse it, there has been a lot of change. Wade and Stone were very different from the first day they started working with Robotnik.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade wasn’t that scared little puppy anymore, and Stone? Stone wasn’t as closed as he used to be. Stone seemed to be more of himself. Wade had watched as the government took Stone and used him. It seemed to take a toll on the other agent, even if Stone wouldn’t admit it.. Wade knew he was right. He remembered that first day so vividly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">***</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Stone was clean shaven, Wade had longer hair. They both were coming out of hardships. They were the government’s top agents. So many dream-crushing missions under their belts. The government saw two broken men and gave them to the most broken of them all. At first Wade didn’t like Robotnik... scratch that, he’s still not a huge fan, but he’d take Robotnik over those missions. The government liked to break people, that was their specialty.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The two agents had heard a lot to do with Robotnik, it was an understatement to say that they were nervous and dreading them being assigned to the Doctor. The ride to the lab was quiet and full of them sharing a stare of dread. Being there was even more of a dread. Robotnik had taken quickly to each agents personality and made its way to assigning tasks for each.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> All Wade could say was that this wasn’t so bad. Compared to the missions he was given, he was happy. He could tell Stone felt the same. From afar he could see that Stone’s sleeping patterns settled down, Stone just overall seemed healthier. It seemed to be that way for the both of them. It was an amazing feeling when he could get himself and Stone talking like it was the ol’ days.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ah yes, the days of which they has just joined, before their spirits were torn from them. Things might actually turn out better than before. At least that’s what Wade thought in the beginning. Now he is how he was then, but now with a Doctor with too many PHD’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Robotnik had taken a fondness to their little friendship and decided to act upon it. Every day that passed Robotnik tried his best to have them go through something. They took it on together. But as a scientist, he wanted to see how the two rats worked separately.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Stone surely seemed to do just fine, Wade was the one to struggle. It wasn’t even his fault! Wade seemed to get tripped up in something, it was causing him to shut down. That’s how it went down. From then on, Robotnik had a favorite agent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">** *</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wade!” Stone’s voice seemed to make Wade’s thoughts come to a halt. “Are you good? You seemed to have been really spacing out there for a good while.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade cleared his throat and nodded, “yeah, of course. Don’t I have to be? Besides, I space-out a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know and Robotnik hates it,” Stone laughed, “come on. Take this as an opportunity to be as weird and crazy as you want without Robotnik putting an end to it. We still have a three hour drive ahead of us, so make this the best three hours you’ve ever experienced.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade let that sink in. Three hours, was he able to stay still that long? More than likely not. Stone was giving him that look that he was so fond of, that look that spills trouble. It’s been so long since it was just the both of them, no Robotnik. Wade wouldn’t say he was particularly excited about that, no, maybe that was an understatement. He didn’t hate Robotnik entirely, he was just like that ad pop-up ad that seems to never go away no matter how many times you try to his the ‘x’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade was really happy that Stone was still himself after all this time. Wade may not have been the one to bring him back out, but he was receiving it and that’s what mattered to him. In return to Stone’s tedious look, he gave Stone his own. This just felt right.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on we can think of something to do,” Stone’s attention went back to his phone for a moment.Stone’s face twisted up which received a worried look from Wade, who immediately dropped the worried look when Stone looked at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, officials are just not being cooperative today..” Stone said, huffing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps you should get some sleep,” Wade suggested, “you and Robotnik probably stayed up all night. Maybe the next three hours can be you catching up on sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stone sighed and put his phone away, “You’re right.” Stone seemed to get comfortable against the SUV’s door. “Wake me up when we’ve arrived. I want to be able to collect myself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” Wade said, “you just rest Agent Stone..” His attention went away from the sleeping agent. He looked out the window, watching as they passed civilian cars. What it would be like to be one of them. Not knowing a single thing, just living out a normal everyday life. Wade will sit for the next 3 hours playing it out in his head with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to Green Hills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade and Stone seemed to share looks when they saw that this place was a small town. How confused everybody must have been with a giant truck and multiple SUV’s following behind. The other agents seemed to not be phased by any of this. Something about it felt off to Wade, something big was going to happen. He could feel it, and he didn’t like it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They started pulling into what seemed like a baseball field which was already taken over by soldiers, this was going to be a field trip for Robotnik. Once the truck stopped, so did the SUV. Wade and Stone proceeded to exit the blacked out vehicle, followed by Robotnik leaving the lab. Wade and Stone were the only ones with the permission to stay close.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Stone was there to help Robotnik with identification, Wade was there to give that look. The look that spells out disaster for the person they’re interrogating. Robotnik was definitely having his fun with this Major... ah he didn’t catch the name and Robotnik wouldn’t let him. He was amused, really. He could even see Stone smiling out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade seemed to not fully process what everything Robotnik was saying though his hears picked up on Robotnik saying, “look what came out of my eggsac” causing Wade to snort which made Stone react with elbowing him. Wade might not be the biggest fan of Robotnik, but sometimes the silly, little genius was funny.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Robotnik seemed to quickly dispose of the major, smiling as he gave the drones commands from his gloves. “Can you feel it agents?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stone smiled at Robotnik, “I can feel it Doctor.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade looked over the drones, “I can definitely feel it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Robotnik sent the drones off before heading to the lab, in which Stone and Wade followed. Once they arrived, Wade was immediately handed one of the labs many tablets. “Take this, follow the drones and whatever they find make sure you contact me back here. Some soldiers will follow, make sure you keep them under control.” Robotnik looked at Stone,” as for you Stone, you’re going to make sure the soldiers who stay here are in order along with the other agents. Now off with you both.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade held tightly to the pad as he started heading along with the drones, some soldiers parading behind him. Once they had gotten into the woods, and once the drones started separating off, the soldiers did too. Everyone was about ten feet apart from each other, this made searching a bit easier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The pad that Wade was holding was tracking what could have possibly give off the energy that caused the blackout. Something popped up on the screen from one of the drones, he started to quickly head over before contacting Robotnik.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Find something?” Robotnik seemed impatient.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One of the drones seemed to have found a footprint, sir.” Wade said, watching as Robotnik started running scans over the image.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, Agent Stone,” Robotnik said as Stone entered the lab, “you notice anything important in this footprint?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, sir,” Stone said. Wade was listening to this going down. Robotnik of course was starting to show off to the agents.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This is just how Robotnik is, this was predictable. Wade could make a whole entire PowerPoint of the directions Robotnik’s showing off could go, where a speech would be implanted and how that would go over. Robotnik did it so often and it was constructed the same way even if there were different points and explanations. Robotnik hated being predictable, but sometimes there was no running from that with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come back to the lab, we have a creature to catch.” Robotnik said, one of his many smiles showing on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, sir.” Wade said before turning the pad off. He then looked at the drones as they started heading back, “everyone come on! We’re heading back!” He shouted, the soldiers carrying the message on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Once back at the lab, Robotnik sent Stone out to get to the SUV. Wade knew where he was going now. He kept the pad just in case. Once in the SUV with Stone, everyone started to head out. Something felt weird and off to him, he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He didn’t like this feeling. He wondered if Stone felt it. He wasn’t going to ask, why should he?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Stone seemed to be stuck in his phone once again. Wade decided to stay fixated on the pad. It was tracking the energy to a house on the edge of Green Hills. Hopefully Robotnik’s machines were tracking the energy correctly. It was rare that one of Robotnik’s machines messed up, but he was hoping that was what was giving him this feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They slowly arrived to the house, Wade and Stone being instructed to stay in the vehicle until further notice. Wade was studying over the pad, the energy signature was here. This must have been the right place, why did Wade think there was something more? What could there possibly be more of? This was ridiculous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem more anxious than me,” Stone said, looking over Wade.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something just seems off,” Wade said, “I don’t know how to put my finger on it..”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stone chuckled, “Are you finally feeling fear for Robotnik?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely not.” Wade looked at Stone with a deadpanned look, “the day I worry about him is the day I die.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stone laughed, looking at his phone and typed out a long message to some government official. “Listen, Wade, he’s our boss. It’s okay to feel some sort of worry for him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As I said, I’d rather die,” Wade rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know he could arrange that, right?” Stone shoved his phone in his pocket, looking out the window towards the house. He could only just see Robotnik talking to someone before disappearing into the house.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m surprised he hasn’t already.” Wade sighed. Stone was worried, he knew that was the end of that conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This was the deal. Wade had seen a lot happen between Stone and Robotnik, some sort of chemistry buildup. It’d be silly if he said that he was somewhat jealous of Robotnik. He was sure Stone has told Robotnik way more than Stone has told Wade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> At first when it was all going down for the first time, Wade tried ruining it. He didn’t know why, probably out of some sort of hate for Robotnik... maybe it was the source of his hate. Of course, away from the fact that Robotnik really only used him as some sort of toy. Target practice, testing out something new. Robotnik didn’t want to harm his precious Stone, even if Stone has joined him a few times. If Stone joined in with experiments it just meant it was mild. Robotnik never put Stone in harms way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“GO!” Stone shouted, breaking Wade’s thoughts. They both saw a truck pull from the house, his plan was to follow it. They stuck to that plan but there was no Robotnik following behind cause it Stone to break off from the plan. “WAIT! STOP, STOP!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade was confused on what was happening as Stone got out of the SUV. Wade looked down at the pad, seeing the energy signature moving along with the truck. “They can catch up, GO!” Wade reached over the back seat and closed the door Stone left out of.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The SUV started peeling off, Wade was determined to keep some sort of visual and location on the truck. As much as he hated Robotnik, he also seeked praise. As any human does. Perhaps this will get him a few points in Robotnik’s score taking. Perhaps he’ll actually be useful.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Still human?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where the hell are you?!” Robotnik sounded angry, he really probably thought Wade ran off at the slight indication of violence. Sometimes he would be correct, but this time, Wade was heading towards it.</p><p>“On the highway, sir! Just behind the truck that’s holding... whatever it is.” Wade said, looking up from the pad, still spotting the truck. He was a few vehicles behind just in case but they’ve been following closely.</p><p>“Send me your coordinates!” Robotnik demanded and Wade obeyed. “I’m going to catch this stupid little blue creature no matter what it takes!”</p><p>	Wade could tell that Robotnik was starting something up. Robotnik was going to attack, a surprise attack.</p><p>“Find your way back to the lab,” Robotnik said. Wade was a bit disappointed he didn’t get at least a sarcastic comment about his accomplishment. Though Robotnik was taking him out of the line of fire from an attack. That was at least something.</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Wade said, looking up to the driver. “You heard him, start heading back.” Wade set the pad aside as the SUV took a different turn than the truck they were following.</p><p>	Something about this all made Wade stressed. It’s been a while since he was stressed like this. Somehow this was turning out how all his missions used to. Only, he was usually in Robotnik’s shoes. He knew what it was like being in charge to a similar kind of mission, he knew how hard it was to stop when you’re ahead.<br/>	Robotnik seemed to know what he was doing and Wade wasn’t going to argue against that. He wondered how much stress Stone must be feeling. How much stress Stone always seems to feel around Robotnik. Stone only being stressed really made Wade anxious. Wade, on the other hand, was tense, anxious, and stressed around Robotnik. How Stone can always keep it together, or seem to keep it together, really made Wade admire him.</p><p>	Now wasn’t the time. He picked the pad up, getting the coordinates for the lab. He would admit it was weird that Robotnik is taking him out of the line of fire. With how Robotnik treats him he would think to keep Wade in the middle of the action. Maybe Wade has been looking at this all wrong. Perhaps the ‘favorite Agent’ thing was just in his head. Perhaps Robotnik puts Wade through what he does, was all because Robotnik knew Wade had what it takes. It was what Wade was good at.<br/>	Wade always seemed to over think his positions, but he wasn’t going to lie, he was relieved when he saw the lab. It was now parked on the outskirts of town, away from everyone. Though, Wade had a sense of confusion when he saw Stone outside of the lab. The driver parked next to the other SUV and Wade got out.</p><p>“I see he kicked you out again, hm?” Wade joked, gripping the pad tightly.</p><p>“Yeah, he needed to focus so its whatever.” Stone chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Though I’m glad one of us had a clear enough head to follow that truck.”</p><p>Wade shrugged a bit, “I knew Robotnik was going to be handled by you and if he was okay then he’d have both our heads if one of us didn’t follow this guy.”</p><p>“That’d be funny if it wasn’t true,” Stone crossed his arms.</p><p>	A silence fell between them. It took a few minutes before it was interrupted by Robotnik screaming. It caused Wade and Stone to start chuckling. They knew it was bad but sometimes Robotnik was just funny when he either gets outsmarted or defeated in any sort of way.</p><p>“Seems like he’s having issues,” Wade commented, chuckling still.</p><p>“Shh, shh, he’s coming out.” Stone said rather quickly. Both Stone and Wade cleared their throats and tried to put on the best straight face they could.</p><p>“Good, you both are here.” Robotnik said as he exited the Lab, “we need to figure out more about this Wachowski character. Where do you think we could go for that?”</p><p>“Town hall perhaps?” Wade suggested, hearing Stone huff because Wade beat him to it.</p><p>“Good, that’s where we’re heading then.” Robotnik headed to the SUV’s, “I’m leaving the lab here for now when we figure out where we’re going to catch this guy, we’ll come back for it.”</p><p>	Wade and Stone shared a look, not really expecting that. Robotnik never went anywhere without the lab. Though, their worries were settled when Robotnik had a few drones come out to follow them. Wade’s only hope now was that they wouldn’t have to use them.<br/>	Wade wouldn’t say that he’s particularly a ‘good guy’ kind of person, but sometimes he just really hoped that they wouldn’t actually have to hurt anyone. It hasn’t been terribly different from his original missions, but it definitely has been much better when it came to hurting others. It happens occasionally, but for the most part? It was civil.</p><p>	Wade would never leak the information to anyone, not verbally anyway, but Robotnik was sort of a soft person. He’d threaten and that would be about how far things got before the other person becomes so desperate to keep their life, they just give in to Robotnik. That was how it went... sometimes.<br/>	Other times were the times when Wade would step in. Robotnik made him do most of the dirty work. Something about ‘a polished Stone not being stained of blood’. Though if Robotnik only could see half the things Stone had done. Wade couldn’t count how many times he’s been traumatized, he was sure Stone had some sort of count. Maybe Wade hoped Stone did, it would mean one of them is still at least human.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blood stains the brain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just going to be a memory chapter, if you wish you can skip it and wait/go for chapter 6 (y’know... when it gets published)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wade couldn’t remember the last time he actually felt like a human. Was that really so weird to think? Why did he think he had to prove to himself that he was? Was he that far gone? How far gone is ‘too far gone’?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Things like this hurt his head. It brought him all those memories of his past. All the things he wished he could forget. All the acts he wanted to take back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Back when Wade worked for the government, strictly as a secret agent, it was rare that he would leave the field. It was such a weird concept to him then, but now he understood way too well. He was just a good agent. Too good some would say. There were people who really thought that Wade was some sort of myth. The rumors of him and Stone being the same person made him realize he wasn’t the only agent living like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stone probably adores it,” Wade would mock to himself, “he was always different and all this attention, I’m sure its reached him personally.” Wade would scoff, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before all of this, him and Stone were close. They hung out quite a bit and talked about missions. They had no idea what was coming at them. The better they did at duo missions, the more missions they were assigned to. The government must have realized how dangerous the two of them were together because very quickly they started sending them on solo missions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade, at first, didn’t like solo missions. The missions slowly got darker and darker to do. The more and more blood that spilt on his account, the less and less he felt. He had no idea how things were going for Stone. They didn’t talk much since they were constantly in a mission. Though, they would manage a few words to each other if they cross paths. It’s been years since the last time... and frankly he didn’t know if he even wanted to see Stone. The thought scared him enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It probably took the government a while to realize just how much they had broken Wade’s mentality. Eventually Wade showed back up to base, covered in blood, handing something off to the commander. By the look Wade had received from the commander, this has happened before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They had made Wade stay on base. Everyone was.. shocked to say the least. Wade used to be a fun loving agent who made everyone’s day better. Now he was stone faced and the look of every soul he’s taken, in his eye. Wade was suspended from missions only for the purpose of making sure Wade doesn’t completely snap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade did what he could around the base. Training, shooting practice, knife fighting, whatever kept him focused on his skills. That’s when he received a letter, a letter stating that he was going to be assigned to a human... sort of. He was going to be assigned to be a body guard to someone who technically doesn’t exist. Why did this matter? What was the point of all of this? Soon enough... he’d understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade may have been against the idea but he went along with it. It took a while before the news finally spilt that Stone would also be joining him with being a bodyguard. Wade only truly had one question... why?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Wade would soon get his answer from an angry government official. The reason behind it was because they needed good agents to watch over Robotnik before he either destroys everyone, or worse, his own mind. The government was worried about Robotnik’s mind. Was that what they were truly being sent to protect? Robotnik’s mind?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Of course he thought it was such a waste of two perfectly good Agents. Not to gloss over pretty much everything, but Wade had come to realize it definitely wasn’t a waste. Robotnik needed two agents constantly. They had to keep a sharp eye on Robotnik for so many different reasons. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Overtime both Wades and Stones perspective of Robotnik started to change. They became so vastly different. Stone could see a whole different person in Robotnik. Wade always told Stone that he had his hopes up too high, they he couldn’t keep trying to dig some good out of someone. Though, Wade would eat his words when one night he’d wander around and walk in on them dancing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They don’t know that he’s seen. He has no plans on telling them either. Wade couldn’t believe there truly was a caring person under that persona Robotnik tried showing off. There was something inside of Wade that wished that Robotnik really was a cold hearted son of a bitch. Though, Wade knew that meant Stone would get hurt... that usually was enough to stop that thought process.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Perhaps Wade took too much of this to heart. Perhaps he was just jealous. Was or is? That was something he needed to figure out. He notices things they think he doesn’t. May it be a slight touch of their hands, that stare they seem to share when they think of the same thing, or perhaps the fact that Robotnik was able to make Stone fall for him. A trick Wade has tried to perfect, yet wasn’t able to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was probably for the best. Wade only wanted Stone to be happy, shouldn’t that be enough? Seeing Stone smile should be enough. Or was it the fact that Stone’s bright, and loving smile was never pointed at him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its a short chapter, but things are starting to spice up!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>